


Open Up Your Eyes

by Anima_princess_1



Category: mythical romance - Fandom
Genre: Friendship to Love, Romance, Starcrossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: As the princess of the elves, Autumn lived a privileged and happy life. But all that changed when her people were enslaved by the humans. Now her parents and all the other elven nobles are being held in the dungeon as prisoners, her people have been forced into slavery, and she has been given as a gift to the human prince to be his personal slave.But Prince Orion doesn't like that the elves have been forced into slavery and has fallen in love with the beautiful elven princess. Unfortunately, his father sees the elves as inferior and is using Autumn to keep the elves in line. (One of the reasons why she wasn't thrown in the dungeon like her parents and instead made a slave and given to his son.) Will Autumn and Orion be able to change the humans' minds, set the elves free, and bring their people together?





	Open Up Your Eyes

  
Princess Autumn always knew that there was tension between her people and the humans. But she didn't know how bad things where until her people were attacked and enslaved. Now her people were being forced to work in mines and quarries or sold as slaves. Autumn's parents, however, being the king and queen of the elves, were being held prisoner in an undisclosed location. But Autumn's fate was different. The king of the humans wanted the elves to see one of their royals being forced to serve the humans as a slave. He also wanted the elven princess where he could keep an eye on her. That's why he made her a slave in his own house.  
  
○°○  
  
"What a beautiful creature," the king said as he walked around Autumn. "It's a shame that you were born an elf. You would have made a lovely daughter-in-law."  
  
Autumn held her tongue and didn't move. With all the guards in the throne room, all the king had to do was give an order and she could be killed. But she wasn't going to let them see how scared she was. She held her head high. She was the crown princess and future queen of the elves; enslavement wouldn't change that.  
  
"You wanted to see me, father?" someone said.  
  
Autumn took the chance to look behind her. A young man no older than her had come into the room. She knew right away that he was the crown prince of the humans.  
  
"Orion," the king said. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
He took hold of Autumn's arm and practically threw her into Orion's arms. For a moment, the human prince and the elven princess looked at each other as something passed between them.  
  
"You're new slave," the king said.  
  
His father's words tore Orion's gaze from Autumn.  
  
"'Slave'?" Orion repeated. "But father, I don't..."  
  
"She's a fitting slave girl for the heir to the throne; the crown princess of the elves."  
  
"The princess? But father, the elves will attack us when they learn that we have their princess."  
  
"The elves won't be a threat anymore. Those that aren't dead are either locked up or serving the kingdom as slaves."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"What I had to. Our kingdom is safe from the elves."  
  
"But the elves were never a threat to us. They only wanted to live in peace."  
  
"Enough! I'm king here and you'll do as I say. The girl is your slave and you'll treat her as one."  
  
Autumn tensed up. She knew what happed to female elves who became personal slaves to humans. She wasn't going to let that happen to her. She would fight with everything in her but she wouldn't let this prince touch her in such a way. She didn't care if she would be punished; she wouldn't let her people down. She'd find a way to escape. She had to if she wanted to set her people free.  
  
"Guard," the king said. "Take her to the prince's room. And make sure that no one disturbs them when my son arrives."  
  
○°○  
  
Autumn looked around the room. The prince definitely had nice in décor; his room was just as nicely decorated as her own had been only fit more for a prince where hers had been fit for a princess. However, Autumn wasn't happy about why she was there. If the prince thought that he was going to touch her, he had another thing coming. She heard the door open and grew tense. She knew it would be the prince since the king had banded anyone else from entering his son's room. Prince Orion entered the room and could visibly see that Autumn was tense.  
  
"I'm not going to touch you," he said. "Unlike my father, I don't believe in slavery."  
  
"Then what are you going to do?" Autumn asked relaxing a little.  
  
"I'm going to be you friend. And I'm going to help you find a way to set your people free."  
  
"But your father said..."  
  
"I don't care what my father says. He had no right to do what he did. You and your people aren't slaves and I refuse to treat you as one."  
  
Autumn looked at him. Could she really trust this human prince to help her and her people? Did he really want to be her friend or was he just trying to lure her into a false sense of security? Orion looked at her as well.  
  
"You are very beautiful," he said.  
  
"For an elf?" Autumn said, implying that she believed he thought very little of her and her people despite what he had said.  
  
Orion put his hands on her arms.  
  
"For anyone," he said.  
  
Autumn felt her heart begin to beat faster. What was this human doing to her? Slowly Orion leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"You can have the bed tonight," he said. "I'll take the couch."  
  
Autumn looked over at the bed which was a king size.  
  
"I think it's big enough for us to share," she said.  
  
○°○  
  
Autumn barely slept that night. It wasn't because she was sharing a bed with a boy her age (in fact, Orion was giving her as much space as she need and doing everything he could to make her feel comfortable); it was everything that had happened. When she had woken up this morning, she was a princess. Now she was a slave. Her beautiful kingdom had been destroyed, her people were either locked up or forced into servitude, and she had no idea where her parents were. At least she seemed to have an ally in the human prince but she still wasn't sure if she could trust him. He had told her that he didn't believe in slavery and, based on his reaction when they first met, she was inclined to believe him. Pushing the thought away, she snuggled down under the covers. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and, if she was lucky, she might be able to discover a way to free her people.  



End file.
